I think we are with the wrong people
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This story is were both girls are dating untill one day were everything was turned upside down, Lily admits her feelings for Miley but Miley rejects lily. then Miley realises that she had made a mistake and she starts to do things to get Lily back.
1. Chapter 1

**The usual Saturday night at the Stuarts  
**

It was Saturday night at the Stuarts house, were Miley, lily and Oliver were all having a movie night. All 3 of them were currently dating Oliver was dating Ashley and has been now for 9 months and their relationship is going really well. The two first started dating after Miley's 17th birthday party, Ashley was drunk and got talking to Oliver and the night went really well Oliver kissed Ashley and the next day they started dating and ever since then they have been inseparable. Ashley became much closer to Miley and Lily whilst Amber moved to Florida with her parents. Lily was dating Matt and was for the last 11 months, their relationship was going well they had started dating after both matt and Lily entered a surfing completion and Lily had beaten matt. Matt had liked Lilly for the last couple of months and not had the confidence to ask her out until the night of the competition. Miley started Dating Nick Jonas 4 months ago because at first she was with Jake Ryan for 5 months bit he was found cheating in New York with Hannah's arch enemy. Miley had really loved Jake they were so in love they saw each other as much as they could but Jakes career could sometimes interrupt. Until one night when Jake was in New York filming one of his films and Miley really missed him she did not see him for a week and then she had taken some of her Hannah money to fly out to spend the weekend with him. Miley arrived at the hotel where he was currently staying and Miley was going to surprise her boyfriend when he came back but then that's when she saw something that destroyed her forever and then a few months later she had met Nick at one of her Hannah concerts, but she was dressed as Miley. Since then Miley is really happy and she decided to quite being Hannah Montannah

At the Stuarts house all three of them were lying on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them and talking to each other "this is really nice that all three of us are spending time together because we haven't done this for a month" "I know Miles you have your final Hannah concerts and then spending time with the guys"

"How about we all go on a double date tomorrow, maybe go to the beach for a swim and then later we grab some food an hit a movie together" "Sure I just need to talk to Ashley"  
"I also need to talk to Matt but I think that will be okay with him"  
The rest if the night had passed so fast Oliver's mom picked him up and me an Lily went straight to bed after we called our boyfriends to arrange our dates with them


	2. Chapter 2

Our triple date  
The date started at the beach, Miley and Lily went and met Matt and Nick at the beach when Oliver went to pick his girlfriend up from her house.  
All three of them arrived at the beach with their lover at the same time, Miley, Lily and Oliver found a plot on the beach for all of them to lay there beach towels and relax. Lily put her towel next to Mileys towel and Oliver's was next to Lilys  
"So guys do u wanna go for a swim" Miley asked her friends  
"I am not really up for it yet Miles but Lily can if she wants to"  
"Sure I'll come with you but just give me two minutes and I'll join you" 

Lily's pov.  
I think blue really suites Miley, Lilly thought to herself and then she took a glance at Mileys body and then she noticed Miley coming closer to her, why was I just staring at Miley. My boyfriend is right next to me and I can't keep my eyes off Miley, what's wrong with me before I realised Miley came towards me with water dripping of her smoking body, the things I could do with that body if I was nick. We are best friends and we are usually like this right, at that moment Lily was pulled out of her daydream by Miley

"Come on you wimp get off your bum and come swim with me" Miley took Lily's hand and pulled her towards the water, once the two girls was by the water Miley tackled lily to the ground and started tickling her  
"Stuart you wait I will get you back"  
"Oh is that a promise Truscott"  
"It sure is" 

Mileys pov.  
How close are me and lily right now why can I feel that feeling when you go on your first date, she looks stunning today how can Matt be sat there and leave his amazing girlfriend with me I know if I was him I'd be in the water hugging and holding Lily  
Am I going crazy she is my bet Friend I can't say that she is with Matt and I'm with Nick stop thinking like this about your bestfreind

4 hours later  
All 6 of them had already eaten and spent some time at the beach together, and then they were all in the queue for the movies  
"So guys what do you all want to watch"  
"I don't mind" said Miley  
"Me neither I say Oliver gets to pick the movie today"  
"Sure"  
They decided on watching the karate kid and they had brought their snacks to eat whilst watching the movie , Miley and Lily had just gone in the toilet to freshen up their makeup

"Hey Miley why do wear make up your are beautiful enough "

"I Am not Lily"  
"Trust me you are" at this point Miley drops her lip gloss on the floor, both girls go to pick it up but then bang their heads together "ouch" "oh I'm sorry miles" "shhh I'm ok"  
As both girls go to move both girls faces move closer and Lily suddenly has eye contact with Miley. Both girls slowly move in until they reach each other's lips the kiss only lasted 3 seconds, both girls moved away and left the toilet in shock  
"Hey babe I heard a crash from the toilets"  
"Oh me and Lily bumped heads" "I hope you guys haven't got brain damage because it sounded pretty loud

Mileys pov. 

OMG what has just happened I kissed my best friend Lily Truscott and she kissed me back I have never felt a kiss so powerful even though it was only short. All three of them was now sat in their seat, Miley was sat next to nick and on the other side of her was lily and matt and then its Oliver and Ashley at the end.

Lily's pov.  
Am I dreaming or did I just kiss my best friend in the toilet five minutes ago, damn I need to get my head straight I can't just go around kissing Miley. for crying out loud we are both straight and have boyfriends just clear your mind now Truscott because all you need is to think of Miley all the way through the movie

Barely ten minutes into the movie a hand links finger with mine I thought it was matt but then I saw it was Mileys, oh no she can't be doing this to me, I must be dreaming, wake up Truscott. 20 minutes was all that was left of the movie and Miley started running her hand down my leg and I had shivers go through my spine, also Matt was next to me doing the exact same but his hands are getting closer to the inside off my groin, great this is all I need to be turned on by Miley. This is not good I'm thinking that the hand should be Mileys not Matt's  
I need to stop this I have to get my mind on my man not my best friend who is a girl. I lean over letting Mileys hand fall off my leg and then I lean forward and kiss Matt but the problem is that when I close my eyes all I can see is Miley, this is not a good sign 

Mileys pov.  
I don't know what has got into me but I have put my hand on Lily's hand, she did not move away so I got even friskier and rubbed her leg but then she moved to Matt and kissed him at that moment I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart I think I have feelings for my best friend and when I heard the sound of kissing, I slowly sunk into my chair and closed my eyes hoping the pain that I'm feeling will just disappear.

Back at home were Miley was spending time with her dad  
"Sup kidda you have been quiet all night"  
"Nothing dad"  
"Miles don't try to fool me I'm your dad"  
"Okay dad something crazy happened today"  
"Bud you can tell me anything"  
"Dad ... ii"  
"Kissed Lily and it felt so right, but dad I'm straight and Lily is too"  
"Bud if you feel something for Lily tell her and see how you want it to work out"  
"Your right I love you daddy"

Miley then kisses her dad on the cheek and leaves the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Miley  
**

Miley had been home 5 hours from the triple date and decided she needed to explain her actions to her best friend so Miley signed onto her msn to check if Lily was on 

Lily loves Matt  
Hey Miley

Miley loves Nick  
Hey Lil

Lily loves Matt  
Miles we need to talk about the bathroom incident today

Miley loves Nick  
Oh

Lily loves Matt  
Miles why did you kiss me

Miley loves Nick  
Isn't it obvious to you why I did it  
Lily I really like you

Lily loves Matt  
I like u too miles  
what shall we do about it we can't live the lie anymore

Miley loves Nick  
Well we both have outer our feelings

Lily loves Matt  
Well do you want to give us a shot

Miley loves Nick  
Lil come on think we have boyfriends and we have been with them now for a while now

Lily loves Matt  
so what are you saying

Miley loves Nick  
Well we need to forget about the kiss and live our lives as two straight girls

Lily loves Matt  
But Miles I can resist u and it will be really hard to have to be around you  
Well Miles I'll do it 4 you but if I can't cope then I cannot be around you anymore

Miley loves Nick  
Ok and it will be as hard for me too 

Two days later both girls kept their distance until Monday when they had to pretend like nothing happened  
"Miley"  
"I was in the school hall at my locker when nick and Matt walked towards me"  
"Hey babe"  
"Hey"  
"So where's my girl"  
"Well she didn't walk with me today"  
"Not long after Lily came walking towards us" "Hey babe"  
"Hey baby"  
"You look lovely today"  
"Thanks" that when a stab of pain went through my heart as Lily leans in a kissed Matt and they walk off hand in hand"  
"So baby what's up with you and Lily today you didn't speak a word"  
"Oh we kind of had a fight"  
"No doubt you guys will make up by lunch time"

Lily pov.  
Damn why can't that girl stop torturing me at that moment Lily heard her phone vibrate  
I thought this wasn't going to affect us from Miley  
Miley it's too hard I have to distance myself from you Lily  
No please I can't lose you  
You won't lose me I just need to be alone right now I will get it in my head soon  
Well what we tell Oliver Matt and Nick  
We will say we had a fight  
Okay see you soon love you Lily  
Love you too  
If only

Miley turned her phone off and started sobbing  
Why have I got to like my best friend that way 

It was Saturday and it had been 7 days since both girls had any sort of contact with each other, both girls boyfriends had noticed the effect it had on their girlfriends, they noticed a lot of sadness in both of their eyes.

Mileys pov.

Miley was on her bed listening to her iPod, it was a Saturday night and she was in her room thinking about Lily

I can't believe how much I miss Lily I thought this was just a little crush but its bigger than it feels like a whole part of me is missing, I feel cold at night even hugs with Nick do not feel the same, I just want Lillian Truscott back in my life but I was the stupid one who want to ignore these feeling for her. All I've done is made all this much worse because I'm lying to Nick, Matt and to dad, Jackson and even to myself.

Miley was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand, she was getting a phone call off Nick

"Hey babe"

"Hey Nick"

"Miles how are you feeling"

"I'm ok"

"You don't sound it and Miles I want to see can you meet me at the beach so we can hang out I haven't saw you for 3 days. Babe it's unhealthy to lock yourself in your room away from the world, you need to face the world"

"Your right baby I will meet you in half an hour at the beach if that's okay"

"Okay go and get ready I love you "

"I love you too"

Miley hangs her phone up and then as she gets up she knock the picture of her and lily on the beach last summer, she let out a big sigh and carried on getting changed to meet her boyfriend.

At the beach

Miley had just arrived at the beach and she saw nick sitting on the sand

"Hey baby"

"Hey sexy"

"So what would you like to do, sit on the sand and cuddle or walk and talk"

"Well let's take a walk I can't stay out too long because my dad said I have to be up early tomorrow"

Both of them entwined their fingers together and carried on waling

"So babes have you spoke to Lily to sort your problems out"

"No"

"Well babe you should because Matt told me that she has been really grumpy and that she does not want to talk to anyone and she is mostly locked in her room like you"

"Well I can't fix things with lily this time it's gone too far and I cannot be with her anymore"

"But you guys were best friends and you cannot throw it away over a little argument"

"If only you knew nick"

"This moment lily saw a figure of a person in the distance surfing"

"Who would surf at this time it is dark and you cannot see a thing"

"Someone who is really experienced"

10 minutes later both Miley and nick were sitting on the sand watching the surfer, until the figure came closer.

That's when both nick and Miley noticed who it was

"Hello lily" nick said

"Hey"

"Why are you out surfing this time at night"

"It's a good place to relax and think"

"Relax more like drowned"

"Well right now I don't care if that happens"

After talking to nick lily walks away and looks Miley in the eye and walks off

Mileys pov...

She looked so hurt because of me she even said she didn't care if she was alive at the moment, I cannot have my lily say that I need her in my life, because without lily my life feels worthless. I have to sort this out I cannot live without lily and I know all she wants is to give us a try so I'm willing to give us a try, if this is what it takes to have in my life.

Lily's pov...

Lily had just walked home from the beach and she had a towel raped around her body and her surfboard in her hand.

"Darling is that you"

"Yes mom I just went surfing"

"Lillian Truscott have you seen how dark it is outside" heather said raising her voice slightly

"Yes mom but I needed to get out of the house"

"Well its really dangerous surfing at night and matt called"

"I'm sorry I will not do it again"

"Well lily if this happens again then I will have to ban you from surfing for a while"

"That's so unfair"

"Life's unfair"

Lily then marched upstairs to go to bed because she was so angry with Miley, her mom and matt for keep nagging her to talk to Miley.

Why can't people just leave me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**My plan to get Lily back**

It was Sunday night and Miley had just got home from her concert and decided to phone Oliver and tell him the entire truth about her and Lily's fight, so Miley dialled Oliver's number, after three rings Oliver finally answered the phone

"Hello"

"Hello its Miley I need to talk to you"

"Sure"

"Well Oliver I need to tell something"

"Go ahead"

"First I'm really sorry how I've treated you since mine and Lilys fight, okay here goes, I have feelings for Lily and she has feelings for me too, she told me on our triple date the other day. She wanted to give us a try, we kissed in the toilets. Oliver I'm such a jerk I told her that we have to hide our feelings because I was afraid and ashamed of who I loved, at first we still spoke to each other until Lilly told me she could not be around me anymore whilst she was feeling the way she was, and the worst part is I let her walk away when I was feeling exactly the same way about her, that's when she walked out of my life"

"Miles wow I didn't think you would actually tell each other"

"What you knew"

"No but I could see how you two were around each other, I mean you guys are dating other people but you two look like the ones dating, I mean it was really obvious to me like here's a few examples for you, when you we were at the beach for the triple date I saw you go in the sea and Lily did not peal her eyes away from you, also I swear I saw her dribble. I mean the girl made it so obvious for me to notice I mean Matt had his hands on her leg and she did not flinch and then when Lily finally spoke to matt you looked back and must of saw them kiss because you turned your head away suddenly. Also there are the times when you guys have movie nights, like I know best friends are really close but you and Lily passed that stage a long time ago, I mean you guys hold hands and you mess with Lily's hair and you have that sparkle in your eye that I have when I see Ashley".

"Oliver you sure do pay attention to mine and Lily's friendship"

"Well Miles do you want me to help you to get Lily back"

"Yes Ollie"

"Well you can do this either way, first you can just go to her and talk but personally I wouldn't because she is really mad at you right now, or you can do this gradually I mean do the little things that makes a girl melt, this will not be hard for you because you know how you would like to be treated by your crush"

"Okay I'm going to fight for Lily and I'm not going to give up until I get her back"

"So what I'm going to do is set this up into five diffrent days of getting Lily to forgive me and I'm going to need your help with a few things"

"Sure just let me what and I'll get right on them"

"Oliver thanks for all the support and you know like accepting me"

"Any time Miles"

"Okay I'm going to start thinking of some ideas, I'll speak to you tomorrow bye"

"Okay bye"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1 of Mileys plans  
**

Well I'm going to start off with something small right now I'm going to dedicate a song to Lily but I do need Oliver's help with this  
Miley gets her phone and starts to text Oliver  
'Hey Oliver tonight I need you to get Lily to watch my show because I'm going to dedicate a song that I have been working on since I started liking her'

Oliver then texts back, 'okay I will do good luck for tonight'

'I need it tonight the whole country is going to know that I'm in love with my best friend this may even destroy my career but I don't care as long as I have Lilly back thanks Oliver'

'Your welcome what are best friends for'

It's was five minutes before the concert and Miley was pacing back and forth around her dressing room waiting to go on stage.

"Bud are you okay"  
"Yes daddy I'm just nervous about something I am going to announce to my fans"  
"Bud what is it"  
"Dad can we not talk about It until after the show"

"Okay good luck with this announcement your going to make"

"Thanks daddy" 

**An hour earlier**  
Lily and Oliver were over at Ashley's watching the soccer waiting for the concert to start which I was Lilly  
So Lilly can you please get some popcorn out of the kitchen Oliver grabs his phone.  
'We have lily and we are turning the Hannah concert on now and Ashley has locked the door and hidden the key'

Lily walks in and she sits next to Ashley  
lily then notices a blond pop star was walking on stage  
"Oh no why is a Hannah Montana concert on this TV set"  
"Lily you need to watch this convert"  
"No I'm not sitting through this"  
"Oh yes you are"  
"Make me"  
"Don't worry we have" then Oliver looks over at Ashley and smiles  
Lily walks towards the door and notices all windows and doors are locked  
"Okay very funny guys"

Back to the concert  
Miley has been on the stage for an hour and has performed a few songs

"Now I'm going to show you a song I have been working on for a long time never had the balls to play it but now I'm ready"  
"And before we start this is dedicated to my best friend Lola Luftnagle who is Somewhere out there hating me"

Smooth talking slow rocking she's got everything that girls wanting high school cutie she plays it groovy, I can keep myself from doing something stupid I think I'm really falling for her, get butterflies when she says my name, she got something special, she got something special when she's looking at me I want to get all sentimental.

She lightning sparks are flying every were she goes she's always on my mind I'm going crazy about her lately. Miley had finished the song and wiped a single tear away.

I'm in love with my best friend Lola Luftnagle and I nearly lost her because of my own stupidity, I was scared what you all thought but I don't care what people think no more and Lola I love you with all my heart and then Miley blew a kiss towards the camera. I'm going to keep fighting for you until my heart stops beating because I'm never giving up on you ever and please take the time to think about us I broke It off with Nick last night, so Lola please Leave your decision until Friday

**Back at Ashley's house**  
Hannah had just walked off stage and Lilys face had just dropped from the other side of the living room.  
"Oliver did you know she was going to do that"  
"Yes Lily she loves you and he nod she messed up"  
"But she could of now lost her career for me, I don't want her to loose Hannah for me"  
"But Lily it's the risk she wants to take for you"  
"Well Ollie she said not to decide too quick but I want her right now I forgive her"  
"Well lily she wants to prove that she wants you, and she wants to show that over the next week, Lily let her do it"  
"Well I'm going to start to text Miley again"

Miley picks her phone out and texts Miley  
'I saw the concert and it was amazing, miles you didn't have to do that for me'

'Lily I'm so happy to hear off you and I did I want to give up a part of my life if it mean keeping you in my life. I want o how toy how much I want to be with you'

'Well go through with your plans and we can keep in touch over text and msn'

'Lilly Truscott I'm going to prove to you that your the most amazing girl in the world, and I love you'

I'm at home now and I'm so happy Lily has texted me and I hope I can make things right with her

"Hey bud you did a pretty amazing thing tonight"

"Well I need to fight for Lily and if that means having no house, no family and friends I will give it all up because I love that girl"

"Miles you will never lose us or your friends we all are behind you in the decisions you make, and Lily will come around, if you ask me bud you melted Lilys heart tonight at the concert"

"Thanks daddy I need to plan what romantic gesture I will do tomorrow"

"Bud you will need to do something spectacular to compete with what you did tonight"

"Okay daddy I'm going to sleep I have a big day ahead of me"

"sweet dreams bud"

Miley then goes to her room and writes a few ideas about what women want on a list:  
Flowers  
Romantic poems  
Chocolates  
teddies

First I will write a song to put in her locker and a picture of us at our happiest  
Writing a song for Lily  
Bruno Mars just the way you are  
Oliver can you please meet me before school starts I need you two slip a picture and a song for Lily in her locker  
'Okay meet me at 8 am at the park and I will make an accuse to not walk with her to school'

'Miles keep the good work up because lily will be like putty in your hands by Friday, she is going out with Matt tonight she said she is going to break it off with him'

'Thanks Ollie and please don't let Lilly find out about my ideas'

I promise your secret mission is safe with me'

Miley then drifts off to sleep whole thinking about Lily and her plan to get her back 


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 1 of Miley's mission**

It's 6.30 and Miley is showered and is ready for school, Miley was just finished with putting her lipstick Mark inside the sealed envelope. Miley had slid the picture inside the letter  
Miley had just finished up her breakfast and was ready to get the bus to school and meet Oliver at the park.

Miley arrived at the park to find Oliver sat on the bench with his skateboard in his hand.

"Hey Oliver"  
"Hey miles long time no see"  
"Yes I know, so have you heard off lily this morning"  
"Yes she is meeting me at 8 05 at my locker"  
"Well here's the letter and picture, I will see you later on around the school"  
"You know you should sir with us at lunch"  
"I can't do that Lily needs time and that what I'm going to give her, want to text so I'm happy with that"  
"Okay see ya Miles have a good day"

Oliver arrived at school and he looked to see if he could see lily, then when there was no sight of her he quickly opens her locker and places the letter and photo inside her locker. Ten minutes later he meets Lily at her locker.  
"Hey Lily"  
"Hey"  
"So what's your plans for later on after school"  
"Well I have band practice at 5"  
"Ok I'll just have to take Miranda up on her over of hanging out today"  
"Who's Miranda"  
"It's the girl in m chemistry"  
"Isn't that girl who is totally into you"  
"Don't say that Oliver I have eyes for one person only, and talking of her she is walking towards us with jerk Ryan"  
"Wait when since have they been friends since you know the thing in New York"  
"I'm not sure"  
As Miley walks past she smiles at Lily and Lily smiles back at Miley as she walks to her locker which is to Lily's.

**At lunch time**  
Lily had not been to her locker all morning until after lunch when she had opened her locker to see a note with her name on it. Lily then looked around and opened the letter and then starts reading it.

'Lily I'm so sorry I made the biggest mistake of my life and I will prove to you, we can make it and in this letter is a song that reminds me off you and if I didn't Know any better I say the writer was sat in front of you whilst writing it'

Lily had a slight tear descend her face when she read the song out loud  
Miley is so romantic I would never guessed until all these spontaneous things she's doing for me. The end on lunch had finished and I had to go to the next class were Miley sat in front of me.

As I arrive into my class at my desk is a single Rose, a bunch of diffrent chocolates and a heart shaped balloon and a medium sized teddy that I had saw at the stall I use to work for, I immediately went weak at the knees I picked up the letter that was attached to the chocolates  
Guess who 3 xx ;)  
As I walked to my desk I looked at Miley and she was slightly blushing and went a little bit red but soon after Miranda came up next to me.  
"Lily Truscott who's the admirer and they must be rolling in it to have all this stuff here, I think they must have it bad for you"  
"But your admirer has just taken it to a new level"  
"Shhh so are we still up for tonight"  
Before Miranda could reply Miley turned round pretending she was looking else were  
"If it isn't stinky Stuart being nosy again, just because I buy Lily all this you have to be jealous"  
"Don't you wish Miranda, lily has better taste then you"  
" Miranda what would a girl like Lily see in a girl like you"  
"Actually a lot I can show her a trick or 2 in bed and I can sweep her off her feet"  
Miley then turned around with anger surging threw her body Stuart you have competition to tend with now and they are hanging out tonight, so that puts Miranda on an advantage.

**Lily and Miranda hanging out **  
Both girls were at the beach and they had just eaten at Rico's and now Lily and Miranda had moved down to a quieter place on the beach.  
"Lily I need to tell you something "  
"I'm all ears"  
"Well lily I like you allot"  
Lily was sat on the sand surprised at what Miranda had just told her. Before lily could react the Miranda had moved closer to Lily until her lips met with Lily's, Lily replied to the kiss until images of Miley had just flashed through her mind.

Lily then saw a shadow that was just behind her walk away.

Miranda I can't do this I'm into someone and this feels wrong, I'm so sorry if I was not into someone you would be the first on my list. Lily then immediately went to chase Miley down the beach but she searched down the strip of the beach and she could not find her anywhere.

**Mileys pov.**  
Miley was just on the way to the beach when she decided to go for a walk  
"Dad I'm just going for a walk on the beach"  
"Ok then darling don't be too long"  
"Okay bye love you daddy"  
"Love you too darling"

Miley then arrived on the beach to see lily and Miranda Sitting on the sand talking, Miley carried on walking past when she saw Miranda and Lily kiss.

Why do I have to see this I knew that bitch wanted lily and maybe Lily will give her a chance because Miranda hasn't hurt her or denied any feeling for lily

I then saw Lilly look up to notice me when I walked off, 2 minutes later I felt my phone buzz In my pocket and it was the person I was least expecting had just text me.

'Miley it wasn't what it looked like'  
'Lily I'm not your girlfriend so I can't say anything, maybe Miranda is what you need someone who can give all their love straight away and not deny their feelings for you. You deserve the best Lilly Truscott and If that means someone else, I can just get over you in time and I need you In my life, if that means as friends I can accept that'

'Miles she's not the one and you showed me your love today, I thought it was sweet of you and your already melting my heart and Miley your the only one I want'

'Lily make sure you want this with me because you know once we are together we will have so much attention and I don't want that affecting our relationship if there is going to be one'

'Miley I know all this like I said I will wait until Friday'

'Lily you mean the world to me a don't forget that'

There was then no reply off Lily which Miley didn't mind, because any contact is better than non right now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 2 Plans**

It was Tuesday morning and Miley had prepared for her next stage of her plan, which was to have Lily permission to go and have dinner at the local fast food place, which was pizza de plaza and write her a poem

It was 8am and Lily and Oliver had just arrived at school from there walk through the park, as Lily arrived at school she opened up her locker and a letter fell out, she then opened the letter up to see a poem had been written for her by Miley:

you were always there for me  
always by my side  
I guess I couldn't see  
with out you I just can't abide

those times I loved the most  
were just talking with you  
who would've known  
now I'm all alone  
and all I can do is think of you

I loved it when you held me  
all safe and warm  
I felt no harm could touch me  
in your strong protecting arms

but then I messed up  
I really don't know why  
with you I broke up  
and now I am sorry

all I want, is a second chance  
I understand that's not easy to do  
even if you won't give me a glance  
I want you to know,  
I'll always love you

A tear then slowly tricked down Lily face

I never knew Miley was so deep, and I never knew she even wrote poetry, the only poetry she wrote was the one in English and that was a poem about two lovers, I remember Miley got a D for her poem and I got a A*. I learn a new thing every day like my best friend has a hidden talent for writing poetry.

The day had gone by so fast, it was now lunch time and I was so hungry all I have eaten today is a breakfast bar on the way to school. Oliver then came and joined me with Ashley by his side" Hey guys"

"Hey Lily" both Oliver and Ashley said in unison

"So what are you having for lunch today"

"Well I'm not sure yet but I need double servings today, because my belly feels like it's going to eat the whole soccer team up"

Both Ashley and Oliver laugh at Lily's comments

Lily, Oliver and Ashley all stood in the dinner queue waiting for their food to be given to them

"Miss Truscott, Mr. Oken and Ashley we do not have you on the list for having your lunch here"

"What are you saying, I'm going to die of hunger and you are saying I can't eat, this must be a joke".

"No Lily a Miss Stewart requested for her three friends to eat their lunch off school site today at pizza de plaza, all costs paid for".

"Huh"

"Way to go Miley"

"That's real nice of her; she must really want to make it up to you Lilly"

"Well guys let's get going I'm hungry"

10 minutes later

The three friends had just arrived at the pizza shop after a ten minute walk from their school.

"So guys what do you want"

"Well how about we get one large pizza to share"

"Sure I'll get an extra one for me"

"Lily Lilly you and your food, you will never change will ya"

"So shall we get a three cheeses medium pizza with pepperoni and then a large meat feast pizza

"Sure I'm cool with that"

"Hello and welcome to pizza de plaza how may I help you"

"I'd like a large meat feast pizza and then a medium three cheeses pizza with pepperoni on, and could we get three large root beers, and then that will complete our order".

"Well that will be a total of $25 dollars madam"

"Well I'm Lily Truscott my friend Miley told me to come here because she has paid for all of our food"

"Yes she did and she also included three desserts on top".

"Okay well I'd like the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream on the side"

"I'll have the chocolate sundae"

"I'll have the vanilla sundae"

We then all had plenty of pizza and then the desserts and all three of us were fully satisfied with our food for the rest of the day

"I think that was a lovely thing for Miley to do, I think we all owe her big time for this"

"We sure do" Lily answered Oliver's question.

The rest of the day had flown by after lunch, Oliver, Ashley and Lily had all texted a thank you message to Miley for their lunch.

Back to Miley

Miley was on the beach at lunch time when Miranda went over to Miley to talk to her

"So Miley what are your plans with Lily"

"I don't think that's anything to do with you"

"It does because I have feelings for the girl" Miranda says with a smile on her face

"Well I've had feeling for the girl for the last 4 years and known her the majority of my life"

"Well let's not forget the girl who was afraid of being with her because of what others would say"

"That was a mistake and I realise it now"

"Well Lily doesn't feel the same about you"

"What makes you think she doesn't"

"Well the kiss we shared on the beach, she literally jumped me and said she wanted to be with me, and I was the only girl for her"

"Don't lie I was there and she never said anything like that at all"

"Get it right Stuart you walked off, if you hadn't of been there I would have been at third base within minutes, because the girl had it bad for me"

"Now watch your mouth that's the girl I love you're talking about and Lily is not like that and will never lower herself to a girl like you"

"Well girls just willingly drop their knickers for me"

"Sure they do, well where's this girlfriend miss popular"

"You are not worth it I'm going to be the bigger person here"

"That's it Stuart you walk off"

Miley then turned around and heard a slight whisper off the girl

"Have her Stuart she is just a blonde bimbo"

Miley quickly turned around and swung a left hook at Miranda, the girl instantly fell to the floor clutching her left eye

"That teaches you to call my girl a name and to think I said you'd be better off with Lily, boy was I wrong"


	8. Chapter 8

Day 3 plan  
It's Wednesday morning and Miley was nervous how today was going to work out, will she lose Lilly because of Miranda making false stories about the punch, by lunch would the news of travelled fast around the school and would she be the main topic of today.

Lily's pov.  
Day 3 of Miley's plans I wonder what she has in store for me today, Friday Is coming closer the day when Lily gets to be with Miley.  
Lily is ready for school and as she is ready to leave when her phone vibrates, Lilly then pulls out her phone to see she has received a text off both Miley and Oliver, she opened Miley text first  
'I'm really sorry Lilly looks like I messed things for us up again :('  
Why did Miley send me that text for she has no reason to be sorry.

Lily then opened the message up from Oliver  
'Dude you won't believe what happened yesterday on the beach'  
'What happened Ollie'  
'Miley punched Miranda'  
OMG are you being serious, Why would she do that for, Miley wouldn't harm a fly'  
'Well the bruise on Miranda's face says different'

'Well I'll meet you In school In ten minutes'

'Okay see you then'

As Lily is walking to school Miranda comes behind her  
"Hey Lil"  
"So is it true Miley did this to you"  
Then unknown to Lily, Miranda starts the fake Waterworks  
"Lily she's possessed with you she attacked me down at the beach she said I have to stay away from you otherwise these beatings will be like this and worse on a daily basis"  
"No the Miley I no wouldn't hurt a fly, you must be mistaken Miley has been my best friend for ages and I know what Miley's like" Lilly gave Miranda a confused look  
"Well your wrong have you seen such a bruise before and I mean I'm scared to walk alone because she may attack me again and the look in her eyes were pure evil"  
"Also she said if me and you became an item she would destroy it and torture me every day of my life"  
"I need to hear Miley's side of the story before I believe anything because she deserves an explanation" at that Lily text Miley.  
'Miley please meet me at Lucy we need to talk

'Okay'

It's been two weeks since the girls last saw each other and both girls were exited but scared at the same time, Both girls were sat in the cafeteria  
"So miles is it true you attacked Miranda"

"I didn't attack her Lily you have to believe me, Lily we were on the beach she started to wind me up and I turned to walk away but she insulted you I then hit her, so what have you been told"

"You attacked Miranda because you couldn't have me you told her to stay away from me and you said you would beat her up every day"

Miley started laughing at what had just said, "ha what a joke my own best friend the person who is supposed to know me thinks I would pull a stunt like this, I just can't believe I've let myself fall in love with someone who thinks so low of me, I can't believe what lengths she would go to to mess our friendship up"

"Lily I must leave I was called to the principals office before I came to you and last thing I actually thought that she deserved you more than I did but I think that's a joke now I just hope you find the one who makes you happy because it is not me, so that's how much I would hurt you by doing something to Miss goody too shoes"

without a word Miley walked away

Miley went to the principal's office

"Hey Miss Stuart take a seat whilst we wait for Miranda to get here"

"Okay Sir you know I didn't do this, I mean I did punch her but there was a good reason I did that but the rumours are not true, you have known me all the way through high school and this girl has only been here a month"

"We will take that into account Miley"

The meeting with the principal then finishes and she walks to home room to wait for the next lesson to start.

Lilly's pov.

I don't know what to think anymore Miley is my best friend she wouldn't hurt no one I'm sure of , that's the reason I fell for the girl in the first place and then there's timid Miranda who said my Miley attacked her. I will just sit back and see what happens by the end of the day, I'm not going to talk to neither girl I will then see if there was any witnesses there. If Miley is lying then I'm going to move on and give Miranda a chance to be with me. Otherwise I need to sort things out with Miley because from what she said today she seemed really hurt by my accusations.

As Lily went to lunch she saw Amber sitting on her own when she called Lily to sit next to her.

"Lily I saw what happened yesterday at lunch because I was at the beach".

"What happened Amber"

"Well Miley attacked Miranda and she became really aggressive, I never saw that side to Miley until yesterday and that's a side I would not even want to see, Miley punched Miranda in the face and then when she was on the floor she kicked her".

"Huh Miley did this"

"Yes she did"

"Okay thanks for the help, can you tell Miranda to meet me in the girls bathrooms in 10 minutes please".

As I walked in the bathroom I heard a slight weep form inside one of the cubicles, I did not interfere I just waited for Miranda. I can't believe I'm actually doing this to Miley I mean the things she has done for me and I'm going to throw it in her face by flaunting me dating someone else in her face, No Lily look what Miley did she is not the Miley you know and love from Tennessee. As my thoughts were cut off Miranda walked in the toilet, right here's my chance don't think about Miley

Mileys pov...

I'm in the cubicle of the girls bathrooms crying over Lily, I hope she believes me because I don't think I could stand to lose her to some new bitch, she is my Lily and I cannot leave without a fight. Then minutes after I hear Miranda walk in the bathroom I peak over the toilet door to see Lily waiting on the sink, my heart suddenly stops

"Hey Lily"

"Hey"

"Umm well Amber said you wanted to see me in here"

"Yes about that I was really harsh on you and I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm not sure what got into Miley and she is not the Miley I was going to take back, the Miley I knew would not hurt anyone, damn that girl wouldn't even swot a fly on the wall. Well enough about Miley I wanted to talk to you about us"

Mileys pov...

I heard everything that bitch has twisted Lily's brain and she believes her over her best friend since kindagarden, I got to get out of here. I can't listen to anymore of this

Back to Lily

"So do u want to go out sometime, I mean like on a date"

"Yes I thought you would never ask"

Then Miranda closes the distance between her and Lily and presses her lips on Lily's, when there was a creak off a door open and it was Miley

Mileys pov...

Be strong you can do this don't let them get to you

Miley walks over to the sink walking right past them, Miley then runs the water in the sink and rubs the tears of her face and dries her face with some tissue and heads towards the door.

"You wouldn't know a true friend if it hit you in the face Lily Truscott", Miley turned her head and walked out the room

Lilys pov...

Miley look so broke and she heard everything, I mean she has been my best friend and then I go and trust the new girl I don't even know who I am anymore, what if Miranda is lying Miley will never forgive me. I'm not sure what to do anymore Miley took it in her stride when she was in the bathroom she just walked right past us, the words she said when she walked out the bathroom. I am doing the wrong thing I should of gave Miley the time to explain and I should trust her I don't even know Miranda except she has it in for Miley

It's the last lesson of the day and Lily is in her lesson which right now she is doodling on a piece of paper, when she gets a note thrown at her by Rico

'Lily you got it all wrong'

Lily writes back to Rico

'What do you mean'

'Lily I was working when all this happened and the beach was quiet there was just me and few other customers at the shack, and hardly anyone on the beach anyway you remember when that bird stole a pair of sunglasses, I then had security cameras added on. Well Lily what I'm trying to say is go to the principal's office if you want to see what really happened that day'

'Thank you rioco I know sometimes you irritate me but right now I love you and your security methods' Right now I'm the happiest girl alive but if Miley was telling the truth then I have no chance with Miley especially when she saw me kissing another girl

Lily then started coughing loudly

"Sir please could I be excused"

"Yes but hurry back Lillian"

Lily walks out the classroom and then heads toward the principal's office, Lily then walks into the office and sees Miley standing there.

"So can I see this video please because I really want to know what happened at the beach"

Mr. Cole then rolled the video onto the day at the beach and skipped the parts were no one was their until Lily saw Miley just sitting on the beach playing with the sand, and then Miranda comes behind Miley from then on Lilys mouth dropped really wide and she felt so stupid for how she had acted, tears fell down Lilys eyes

"Miley I have been so stupid I love you and I'm the worst friend ever, I should have believed you and I understand if you want to give up on use dating now and I even understand if you want me out of your life. I deserve that I mean I was so hurtful to you and how could I do that to you" Miley then looked over at Lilly. "Told you so"

Miley's pov

I'm glad the truths out I was sad when Lily was crying infornt of me, I wanted to kiss her right there and then and hold her in my arms. I need to continue my mission to make Lily melt now because know that she want to be with me now I just want to make her feel wanted now. I will not give up and no one is going to get in the way and now I know lily fully trusts me

It was 9. 30 on Wednesday night and Lily was on her bed in her pyjamas thinking about Miley, like if she'd ever forgive her stupidity and if there would be a chance between them ever. I just hope she doesn't start dating too soon.

Lily was pulled out of her thinking when there was a sudden click on her window, at first Lily believed she was imaging it until the noise continued on the window, Lily then walked over to the window to see Miley with a guitar in her hand.

"Miley what are you doing here this late"

"I'm going to sing for my Lilly"

"But I thought you would never want to see me again after today"

"Lily that was a tiny issue and I do not care because my love for you is much stronger than a little misunderstanding, I want you and I want the rest of the time I got to prove it to you, this is a song that I made for you Lily and no ones heard it except for you"

Miley strums her strings of her guitar and starts singing to Lily

Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful;  
and I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",  
I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
You know I say:

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.

Yea-eah.

"Miley are you crazy do you know that"

"Yes I'm crazy about you"

"Did you like my song?"

"Yes it was really good Miles and it made me want to cry"

"Well I have to get back now, but before I go will you join me at the carnival at the west of the pier for the carnival tomorrow night"

"Yes I will"

Miley walked away and as I turned around my mom was behind me

"Damn Lily I would have been down there kissing the face of the girl that sung to me like that, Lily that girl is crazy about you. I never realised until she sang that song tonight for you, I think you should give it a try between you two it's so obvious you are made for each other"

"Thanks mom and Miley don't want my answer until Friday she is playing something big for Friday and she has been making many different romantic gestures all week"

"Well good look for tomorrow night and I'm going to work now so I'll see you tomorrow when you come back from school"

"Okay mom I love you"

"Love you too sweetie"


End file.
